


"Nate? Chuck?" - "Blair!!!"

by Hummythewood



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: M/M, Other, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummythewood/pseuds/Hummythewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS rossa scritta per il 7 p0rn fest di fanfic italia<br/>Prompt: Chuck/Nate, "Blair, possiamo spiegarti..." "Ma no, continuate pure."<br/>Warning: Voyeurismo</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Nate? Chuck?" - "Blair!!!"

Gossip Girl, Chuck/Nate, "Blair, possiamo spiegarti..." "Ma no, continuate pure."

Chuck e Nate si vedevano di nascosto, da tutto e da tutti, non volevano che gli altri li vedessero, che avrebbero subito fatto congetture, arrivando a distruggere quello che avevano. Erano un paio di mesi che la loro relazione segreta andava avanti, per tutti gli altri erano ancora migliori amici. Era nato tutto da quando Nate si era trasferito in una delle suite dell’hotel di Chuck, e questi era entrato per chiedergli un consiglio su come entrare nelle grazie di Blair, quando Nate gli aveva aperto la porta indossando solo uno striminzito asciugamano addosso, ed era completamente bagnato, molto probabilmente era appena uscito dalla doccia.  
Chuck entrò in camera e chiuse la porta, rimanendo senza fiato ed osservandolo a bocca aperta, Nate arrossì, ma in realtà l’aveva fatto apposta. Infatti era da un po’ di tempo che aveva capito che gli interessava di più Chuck che Blair, e sperava che il suo bel corpo tonico, e ben definito potesse aiutarlo.  
Nate gli si avvicinò e tolse l’asciugamano, la bocca di Chuck si aprì ancor di più, e Nate per stemperare l’atmosfera disse: “Puoi usarla in un altro modo la bocca aperta” Chuck lo fissò ancora e poi lo sguardo cadde sulla maestosa erezione davanti a lui, e come un automa, s’inginocchiò ed obbedì alla richiesta di Nate.  
Questo fu l’inizio della loro storia, dopo vi fu la prima volta per Chuck come passivo e Nate l’amò dolcemente, e si prese cura di lui per tutto il tempo, e Chuck si sentì amato così tanto che non potè che ricambiare l’amore per il suo migliore amico, capendo che era sempre stato quello più dell’amicizia a spingerlo verso Nate.  
Blair non capiva l’atteggiamento dei suoi due ex, prima Nate l’aveva mollata senza molte spiegazioni e poi Chuck prima cerca di infilarsi nelle sue mutande e il giorno dopo, le parla normalmente, come se niente fosse mai successo. Ai party li vedeva sempre assieme, ma sembravano più felici di quanto non stessero con qualcuno che gli piacesse e la cosa la stava insospettendo un po’ troppo.  
Li osservò con attenzione e un’idea gli attraversò la mente ma per esser certa che questa fosse reale aveva bisogno di prove.  
Andò un momento in bagno per rifarsi il trucco, e quando estrasse il contenitore, le sue mani presero anche un altro oggetto: una chiave. Blair la guardò e si ricordò che era la chiave che Bas gli aveva dato mesi prima, quando voleva allontanarsi da sua madre o da Serena. Era la chiave della camera d’albergo di Chuck.  
Blair uscì dal piano decisa a scoprire cosa combinavano i due quando vide che non erano più nell’angolo in cui li aveva lasciati, li cercò un bel po’ e poi uscì dalla festa.  
Chuck e Nate erano scappati dalla festa, troppo annoiati ed erano intenti a baciarsi, mentre si spogliavano, Nate indossava un paio di pantaloni stretti che gli fasciavano il sedere, ( e Chuck quando l’aveva visto uscire al bagno con indosso quei pantaloni, aveva tentato di saltare il party, ma Nate l’aveva fatto desistere, dicendogli che avrebbero goduto di più dopo e più a lungo. Chuck non era molto convinto, ma uno schiaffo sul sedere, l’aveva fatto incamminare verso il party).  
I vestiti volarono via, i loro padroni erano troppo intenti a leccare e mordere ogni centimetro di pelle che veniva scoperta. Nate aveva spinto sul letto Chuck e gli si era sdraiato accanto, mentre le sue mani vagavano per il torace, Chuck voleva prendere il comando ma, allo sguardo eccitato desistette per la seconda volta in quella serata. Nate gli fece allargare le gambe e le alzò spostandole sopra le sue spalle, Chuck gli passò il lubrificante ed un preservativo. Chuck non era mai stato attivo con Nate, e dopo aver provato un piacere infinito sentendosi riempire da Nate, non aveva molto protestato al fatto che fosse sempre lui quello a star sotto. Nate si mise in mezzo alle gambe di Chuck e accarezzò le sue cosce per farlo rilassare, poi con l’altra mano aprì il barattolo e spremendolo si versò un po’ di lubrificante sulle dita della mano destra e avvicinatole all’apertura, infilò un primo dito passando l’anello stretto di muscoli, lo ruotò finchè non sentì che era abbastanza rilassata e fece entrare anche il secondo dito, Chuck sibilò ma non disse nulla, Nate sforbiciò le dita all’interno, allargando sempre di più il suo ragazzo, Nate prese il preservativo e l’indossò mentre faceva entrare anche un terzo dito. A questo punto Chuck mugulò ma, nulla uscì dalle sue labbra. Nate sforbiciò le tre dita e con il medio e l’indice andò a toccare il punto sensibile di Chuck che abituato a Nate chiese di più. Nate estrasse le dita e avvicinò la punta all’apertura, con una spinta decisa, entrò in Chuck e si fermò solo quando già mezza erezione era dentro di lui. Chuck strillò il suo dolore, come sempre anche se Nate provava a non fargli male, si sentiva aprire completamente. Nate aspettò che Chuck si abituasse e per rendergli le cose più facili, si abbassò e prese in bocca l’erezione di Chuck, che stimolato dalla bocca calda dell’altro, gemette rumorosamente. Poi ne chiese di più e Nate iniziò a spingersi dentro di lui finchè le sue anche non toccarono le natiche di Chuck. Attese ancora un attimo e quando Bass si spinse in avanti, comprese di avere il permesso di muoversi. Nate iniziò ad entrare ed uscire provocando piacere a entrambi e con una mano masturbava l’erezione dell’altro, erano così concentrati sul loro piacere che non si accorsero che la porta era stata aperta e che una figura li stava osservando.  
Blair alla fine stufa di cercarli invano, si era diretta all’albergo Bass a piedi, e fece scattare la porta con al chiave, ma non si aspettava quello. O almeno non si aspettava che fosse Nate l’attivo.  
Blair volendo che i due sapessero che era lì sbattè con forza la porta, i due ragazzi si immobilizzarono e si voltarono nella sua direzione. Nessuno si mosse finchè Chuck tentò di dire: “, Blair, possiamo spiegarti… Noi, uhm…” ma Blair fermò le sue parole dicendo: “Ma no, continuate pure.” Poi si sedette su una sedia davanti al letto e disse loro: “Siete veramente belli assieme, continuate, voglio guardarvi” nate commentò sottovoce a Chuck “la nostra ex è una voyeur”  
Chuck gemette rumorosamente quando sentì che l’erezione dentro di lui non era scemata ma era ancora più dura e da soddisfare, quindi coi fianchi si mosse e riportò l’attenzione di Nate su di sé. Nate ricominciò da dove era stato interrotto, deciso a dare e prendersi il maggior piacere, anche con Blair che li guardava. Nate estrasse più volte l’erezione e rientrò in Chuck con forza toccandogli sempre quel particolare punto che gli spediva brividi di piacere per tutto il corpo. Chuck sentì di non poter resistere a lungo e ribaltate le posizioni Chuck fu sopra Nate con la sua verga dentro che lo trapanava. Nate lo lasciò fare conscio del piacere che entrambi ne avrebbero preso. Chuck ora era seduto sull’inguine di Nate con l’erezione dentro di lui, si sollevò un poco e poi ridiscese, finchè non sentè le sue natiche toccare le gambe. Chuck sospirò soddisfatto, amava essere riempito in quel modo da Nate, che era duro e lungo.  
Blair si era seduta ma quando i gemiti, i mugoli, le spinte furono sempre di più, sentì l’eccitazione montare e sempre senza far rumore sfilò la gonna, abbassò l’intimo e accorgendosi di essere un lago, con due dita entrò nella sua fessura, mentre gli occhi non si staccavano dai suoi due ex intenti a copulare, poi quando Chuck gli aveva mostrato come veniva penetrato, e il cazzo si Nate che entrava e usciva, sentì un enorme orgasmo montargli nel basso ventre e con un abile toccatina al clitoride e le due dita dentro venne con forza, e guardò gli altri due venire.  
Chuck e Nate infatti dopo un paio di spinte vennero a pochi secondi l’uno dall’altro, Chuck si accasciò su Nate che lo circondò con le braccia e con delicatezza uscì da lui.  
I due si sdraiarono e poi voltarono lo sguardo su Blair, ma videro che era quasi incosciente, con un sorriso sul volto. I due la guardarono meglio e capirono che era venuta anche lei.  
Nate si alzò e sollevò Blair fra le sue braccia e la sdraiò nel letto in mezzo a loro.  
Poi il sonno li prese e si addormentarono.


End file.
